easterconfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
News What's new on the site. For the moment, the easiest thing to do is click on in the navigation menu to the left of the screen. What is an Eastercon? Eastercon is the annual British National Science Fiction Convention. It has been held over the Easter weekend every year since 1955. Before 1955 it was usually held over the Whitsun weekend. Eastercon attracts 800-1,200 fans of Science Fiction, Fantasy and similar genres. Programme events usually include a fancy dress competition, an Art Show, a large Dealers Room selling books and other items, panels, quizzes, workshops, competitions and talks. Items range from hard science through writing workshops to the fun and silly. People are encouraged to take part. Because it is considered to be a place for fans to meet and take part, rather than sit and listen to presentations, it's a convention and not a conference. Similarly when you pay your money to take part, you buy a membership in Eastercon and not a ticket. The current cost of attending an Eastercon is approximately £50-£60 British pounds for the membership (discounts are usually available for the unwaged and for those younger than a certain age) plus you will have to pay for your own food and accommodation. Most people stay in the convention hotel and special lower room rates are negotiated. If this sounds fun, then start by looking at Membership. If you are tempted to run an Eastercon, then start with Departments Future Eastercons 2010 April 2-5, 2010 – Radisson Edwardian Hotel, Heathrow, London, UK Guests of Honour: Alastair Reynolds, Liz Williams, Mike Carey. Fan Guests of Honour: Fran & John Dowd 2011 At LX2009 there were no bids put forward for 2011. There are rumours that a bunch of fans are looking around for a site and so a bid for 2011 may be announced at some point before the vote at Odyssey. At this point we are not aware of any firm bids for the 2011 Eastercon. Please contact us if you are planning on bidding or have heard any rumours. The 2011 Eastercon will be selected at Odyssey 2010 at the Bid Session (probably at 11am on Easter Sunday 2010), as will, we hope, the 2012 Eastercon. If no acceptable bids for 2011 come forward at Odyssey, then it will be up to the will of fandom to say whether a later bid would be accepted (as the Contemplation bid was accepted at Novacon 2006 for the convention to be held at Easter 2007, though the situation was different there as the selected committee had had to cancel Convoy due to low numbers). The usual procedure at that point is for a team to volunteer to find a venue and the vote gives that team the authority to go ahead. If you are interested in helping out with the 2011 Eastercon, either beforehand or at the convention (as staff, committee, gopher, programme volunteer or in some other way) then email eastercon2011@gmail.com 2012 The 2012 Eastercon will be selected at Odyssey 2010 at the Bid Session (probably at 11am on Easter Sunday 2010). If you are interested in bidding, please let us know as soon as possible. Past Eastercons 2009 April 10-13, 2009 – Cedar Court Hotel, Bradford Guests of Honour: Jon Courtenay Grimwood, Dirk Maggs, Tim Powers, David Lloyd. Fan Guests of Honour: Mary and Bill Burns 2008 March 21-24, 2008 – Radisson Edwardian Hotel, Heathrow, London Guests of Honour: Neil Gaiman, Tanith Lee, China Miéville, Charles Stross, Fan GoH - Rog Peyton ---- Before 2008 Full list of previous Eastercons Traditions Eastercons have many traditions Advice on running an Eastercon See the advice section for tips on bidding, adding fun and many other areas of Eastercon convention running Running an Eastercon